Recuerdos de la gran guerra
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Es mi primer fic de Steven asi que no sean malos. Bueno el fic se centra mas en Perla y en la guerra que hubo de gemas pero siemplemente son pocos recuerdos de Perla y todo aqui saldra un oc mio asi que espero que les guste. Dejen reviews. Bay Bay.
1. Beryl y Pearl

_**Recuerdos de la gran guerra**_

 _Era la quinta vez que me desconcentraba en mi práctica de espada no se por que pero no era normal en mi hacer eso entonces alguien me llego por la espalda. Fruncí el seño._

 _-¡Amethyst!, vamos te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto cuando practico-_

 _-¡Ha! Debiste ver tu cara-_

 _Amethyst empezó a carcajearse cayendo en el agua entonces vi una pequeña cabellera de color negro asomándose por la puerta. Steven._

 _-Steven-susurre, ya era un gran chico ya tenia catorce años los acababa de cumplir hace unas semanas atrás y conoció a Ruby y a Sapphire a las cuales les cayo bien fue muy divertido pero desde ese día he estado mas distraída de lo normal unos gritos preocupados me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

 _-¿Pearl? ¡¿Pearl?!_

 _-¡Steven! Tranquilo estoy bien, ¿Vez?_

 _-Uff, esta bien solo vine para decirte que Garnet nos quiere ver_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Para que?_

 _Pregunte pero el solo atino a encogerse de hombros con un bufido levante a Amethyst del agua y salte. Cuando llegue a la puerta pase y Steven venia detrás mío con cara seria si tenía esa cara seria por algo personal._

 _Encontramos a Garnet en la base del portal se veía seria, como siempre, pero esta vez el aire a nuestro alrededor era muy tenso entonces solté a Amethyst la cual cayo al piso quejándose cuando se paro me hecho de gritos pero yo le hacia caso mi vista se fijaba atrás de Garnet estaba una gema alta y amarillenta encadenada a unas burbujas de…Rose_

 _Me petrifique al ver eso voltee a ver a Steven y el me devolvió la mirada decidido entonces Garnet atrajo a la gema la puso ante mí y me dijo seria:_

 _-Dime, Pearl, ¿Reconoces a esta "cosa"?-_

 _Lo mire bien y retrocedí ante ello sorprendida de que eso estuviera vivo, esa cosa que intento matar a Rose en la guerra, esa repugnante gema llamada Beryl esa maldita gema casi mata a mi Rose, en ese momento me encontré derribándola al piso con la única cosa que podía hacerle daño mis propias manos entonces Garnet me tomo de los hombros y me levanto de encima de ella, estaba furiosa._

 _-Maldita, ¡¿Eres una…?!_

 _Garnet me tapo la boca antes de decir la ultima palabra enfrente de Steven, ella me soltó y caí en el piso, voltee a ver a Beryl, negué con la cabeza, estaba ¿Llorando?, eso fue lo que me hizo enfurecer, lloraba._

 _-Pearl, lo siento mucho yo no quería… Yo no quería hacerlo me obligaron a atacarla yo admiraba a Rose pero no quería que me ejecutaran, tenia miedo si._

 _-¡¿Miedo de que?! Tú casi matas a la cosa que mas amaba en el mundo, la única que me entendía._

 _-Pearl, yo solo hacia lo que me pedían, obedecía, me ejecutarían por traicionera_

 _-Beryl, tu eres la que no entiende, la extraño ¿Entiendes? Era como una madre para mí para mi era mas que una amiga_

 _Mi voz se apago, y mis manos se cerraron en forma de puños Beryl me miraba impresionada por mis palabras lo que había sentido por Rose nunca lo había sentido ella siempre nos trataba con cariño y amor hasta que llego Greg bueno ese no es el caso, me levante y camine a la puerta pase a su lado y baje la mirada._

 _-Pearl, ¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Solo iré a caminar Steven, solo a caminar_

 _Salí de la casa y baje las escaleras me senté en el ultimo peldaño y suspire no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían Beryl de donde sobrevivo yo recuerdo haberla…Asesinado. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente para sacar ese recuerdo pero simplemente no podía era como una marca para siempre… Asesina._

 _Oscureció y yo seguía en el peldaño de la escalera pero esta vez estaba acostada no sabia que había pasado las cinco horas que estuve afuera. Escuche un grito sonoro de Amethyst seguido de uno de ayuda de Steven, pero no me levante para nada estarían probando pero el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente era…_

 _Rose._

 _ **Este es mi primer intento de la serie de Steven Universe la cual me gusta mucho y pues me dieron ganas de intentar así que no sean malos al comentar por que soy bien sentida, nah se crean acepto criticas, correcciones, ideas e ortografía así que sin mas, dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Bay Bay.**_


	2. Lizzie

_**Recuerdos de la gran guerra**_

 _ **Desde aquí llamare a los de la serie por sus nombres en español.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Rose…-susurre, era la mejor gema que alguien pudo haber conocido era amable, amorosa, misteriosa, cariñosa, amigable, era todo pero_ _excepto_ _estaba viva_ (si no me doy a entender es como si la extrañara mas de lo que nadie lo haya hecho ni siquiera Greg) _Rose la gema que me ayudo a controlar la espada, mi mentora y mi mejor amiga, no se en que momento me quede dormida pero los recuerdos me asaltaron en ese mismo momento._

 _*_ _ **En el sueño***_

Caminaba entre los restos de la batalla gemas rotas y astilladas, nosotros hicimos esto matamos estas gemas solo por este patético mundo yo solo quería volver a casa pero me era imposible me matarían por alta traición al planeta madre, pero yo solo quería… solo quería volver a casa.

-¿Perla? ¿Dónde estas, mi pobrecilla Perla?

-¿Rose? ¿Acaso eres tú?

Entonces entre los escombros y arbustos apareció Rose, mi líder, la mujer que nos salvo de ser asesinadas por el planeta madre la que inicio esta rebeldía, la única persona que me habla con mas ternura de la que debería y me hace sentir única.

-Rose, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Ha, ha, ha. Perla quiero decirte que hemos ganado la batalla ¿No quieres celebrar con tus hermanas las demás gemas de cristal? Te veo decaída ¿Tienes algo?

-Rose, no se, no me siento victoriosa, ni una ganadora, me siento extraña como si no hubiera hecho lo correcto, matamos gemas sin piedad y yo apenas soy una gema pequeña, es demasiado para mi

-Oh mi querida Perla tranquila, yo me siento de la misma manera, pero con lo que hicimos salvamos al planeta tierra de que muriera

-¡Si!, pero ¿Qué pasara si vuelven?

-Perla, ellas nunca volverán por que nosotras somos más y…

-¡Rose!

 _ ***Fin del sueño***_

 _-¡ROSE!_

 _Grite del miedo entonces vi que estaba afuera todavía y que había alertado a las otras gemas que salieron rápidamente al escucharme gritar preocupadas entonces se me acercaron y Garnet me tomo de las hombros pero me aparte y salí corriendo hacia la casa, entre a la casa y me puse en el portal la luz se encendía entonces vi que las gemas estaban entrando y Steven corría al portal pero ya me había tele trasportado._

 _ ***En la casa* (Narrador normal)**_

 _-Arg! Odio cuando se pone así-_

 _-¿Garnet, Perla estará bien?_

 _-No lo se Steven es la segunda vez que le pasa esto pero creo que esta vez fue grave para que se pusiera así_

 _-Bueno, ¡León! Vamos_

 _Entonces de alguna parte salió león el que fue montado por Steven y se fueron a través de un portal que hizo el león, entonces Steven se sorprendió mucho al ver que lo condujo a la guardería. Y escucho los filo de unas armas chocar se acerco sigilosamente al punto de la pelea y vio a Perla pelear con otra gema la cual era de color amarilla y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que era esta Beryl peleando contra Perla la cual se veía furiosa y Beryl la veía triste. Entonces en tal punto Steven se vio corriendo hacia las dos gemas cansadas y, se metió entre Perla y Beryl para que Perla no le clavara su lanza en la gema, accionando su escudo que provoco una honda haciendo caer a Perla al piso._

 _-¡Steven! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-¡Perla! Más bien la pregunta es, ¿Por qué la quieres matar?_

 _-Es una venganza por querer matar a lo más preciado en mi vida_

 _-Si pero eso fue hace miles de años, Perla no te da el derecho a tratar de matarla_

 _-¡Steven! ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dejas ayudarte?!_

 _Todo quedo en silencio Steven no sabia que decir sabia que lo de Rose le había afectado pero no sabia que tanto lo había hecho, trato de tomarle la mano a Perla pero ella se alejo de el y se volteo._

 _-Diles a las demás gemas que no volverán a verme, diles que tratare de estabilizarme, mi relación es poco estable y mas si Beryl esta presente. Dile a Garnet que sea fuerte, a Amatista que la quiero, y a ti Steven te tengo que decir que ojala fueras Rose_

 _Con esto salió corriendo con Steven tratando de alcanzarla pero no pudo ella corría más rápido. Lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Perla que trataba de ser fuerte por ella y por todos. Llego a una parte alejada de la guardería y paro, había más huecos de donde salieron las gemas malvadas, se sentó en una piedra muy grande para luego caer de un lado contra la roca y cerro los ojos._

 _ ***En el sueño***_

Me abalance a la gema que le llego por atrás a Rose invoque mi lanza que recobro su tamaño un poco mas grande y la clave en el cuerpo amarillento de la gema que al instante exploto en un humo blanco la gema era un Beryl tome la gema y la encapsule mi mirada no denotaba ninguna expresión al hacerlo entonces mis piernas se doblaron y caí de rodillas.

-¡Perla! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Si, estoy bien, Rose

-Bien, vamos al templo ahí están todas luego limpiaremos

El tono de Rose no se me hizo muy cariñoso y amable era mas sombrío y serio, sentí como un escalofrió cruzaba por mi espalda me pare y camine con Rose detrás de mí. Llegamos al templo todas celebraban la victoria había muchas gemas quedaban las mitad de las guerreras que pelearon con nosotras.

-¡Perla! ¡Perla! ¡Ganamos!

-¡Ruby! ¡Si lo hicimos, ganamos!

-¡SI!

Ella se alejo corriendo y se perdió entre el gentío que había solo fingí emoción entonces me acorde que tenia todavía la burbuja la mande al "almacén", es donde almacenábamos todas la gemas corrompidas que salían de la guerra. Entonces alguien jalo de mis romas hacia abajo era una pequeña niña de pelo color blanco y en su mirada se denotaba que estaba asustada. Me agache a su altura y la vi mejor.

-Hola, pequeña, ¿Buscabas a alguien?

-Si, ¿Has visto a una gema llamada Rose?

-¿Rose? Debe de estar por ahí cerca de las gemas conocidas, oh es verdad ¿Qué eres tu?

-Soy una amatista, mira

Ella bajo su playera mostrándome en su pecho una gama morada, una amatista era hermosa, voltee a verla a los ojos, sonreí.

-Bueno yo soy Perla, vamos a buscar a Rose

Empezamos a caminar pero no encontrábamos a Rose mientras caminábamos muchas gemas me felicitaban por ganar la guerra yo solo sonreía forzadamente.

-¿No te gusta, verdad? ¿No te gusto matar gemas, sin piedad?

Voltee a ver la pequeña gema hablaba de verdad yo no le conteste solo me limite a seguir caminando hasta encontrar a Rose bailando con una gema, creo que era un Topacio pero Neeee no me importaba, entonces me acerque con ella y me miro y luego bajo la mirada y vio a la pequeña amatista.

-¡Ho! ¿Pero quien es esta pequeña?

-Rose, ella es Amatista, Amatista ella es Rose

-¡Eres tu! ¡Eres tú! Eres la que me salvo en la guardería

-¡¿La guardería?!

-¡Perla!, tranquila fue cuando fui de excursión para desactivarla

( **Aquí Perla y Rose van a pelear por los secretos que le guardaba, toma un giro inesperado así que les digo para que no se confundan** )

-¡Oh! ¡Genial, mas secretos!

-¡Perla! Sabes que lo hago para protegerlas

Rose se había puesto firme conmigo, ella nunca se había puesto así desde la guerra no perdería la postura aunque Rose me dijera eso no la perdería ante ella.

-¿Qué importa? aunque los guardes moriremos solo eso, es la vida de las gemas morir, solo eso no tenemos un futuro tengo unos cuantos de miles de años y parezco una pequeña niña de trece eso nada mes envejecemos lentamente mientras que un estúpido humano día tras día por una enfermedad, o por un accidente esa es la corta vida de un humano comparada con la nuestra la desearían mas que nada en el mundo.

-¡PERLA!

-¡¿Qué?!

Me fije alrededor todas las gemas restantes nos miraban al parecer habíamos captado la atención con la pelea, entonces por mis mejillas corrían un par de lagrimas corrí al portal y lo único que vi fue a Rose llorando por mi huida. Tome rumbo a la guardería.

Entonces vi que una gema creo que era una Malaquita atacaba a las gemas restantes y se dirigía a Rose la cual solo invoco un escudo y su espada junto con Garnet ya formada, Ámbar, Coral, Ónix, Turquesa, Topacio, Turmalina y sus demás guerreros que atacaron al mismo tiempo trate de salir del portal pero ya estaba en la guardería. Gritando el nombre de Rose.

 _ ***Fin del sueño***_

Perla abrió los ojos y se encontró con una noche muy oscura y con neblina tapándole la vista. Después de un rato de pensar bajo de la roca donde se había dormido y comenzó a caminar pero por la neblina no veía nada y cada cuando se tropezaba o caía al suelo hasta que un brillo azul apareció de su lado izquierdo, caminaba pegada a la pared donde había hoyos de las gemas, y esta salto del miedo.

-¿Qui…quien esta a…a… allí?-

Pero nadie contesto, el brillo se hacia menos intenso hasta que desapareció Perla se fijo bien de donde venia hasta que se adapto a la oscuridad y pudo ver un destello azul, venia de un hoyo de gema, y vio que estaba un pequeña gema de color rosa oscuro y su pelo es color rosa claro casi blanco y desordenado, su ojo es como el de un gato de color azul marino (me refiero a un ojo por que el otro tapaba su fleco) y usaba de ropas una playera de tirantes color rosa, un short de color negro, usa como calzado botas de color rosa oscuro y unos guantes sin dedos de color azul marino, el problema es que su ropa y ella estaba muy apagado. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente Perla le tomo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y la arrullo hasta que se calmo y dejo de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ella… ella… ella me uso

-¿Quién te uso?

-Jaspe

El mundo de Perla se derrumbo con tan solo escuchar ese nombre miro a la pequeña gema y vio que tenia un poco de fleco en su cara decidió por quietárselo pero la niña se lo impidió Perla impresionada por su reacción la soltó y la pequeña gema cayo al suelo de pie.

-No…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No…

-Vamos tenme confianza

La gema asintió y se retiro el fleco de su cara dejando ver sus ojos en el momento que Perla dejaba salir un sonoro grito de horror al ver su cara, su gema estaba en su ojo izquierdo pero el problema es que estaba…

Rota.

 **2 años después…**

-Vamos, Lizzi tu puedes ya han pasado dos años y tu ni siquiera puedes invocar tu arma, vamos hija tu puedes

Perla le gritaba a su pequeña hija que decidió adoptar desde el día que la encontró en la guardería con el juramente de protegerla a cualquier costo y su vida dependía de ello. Las dos gemas entrenaban en el campo de fresas el cual algún tiempo fue el campo de batalla entre gemas hace miles de años pero Perla ya le había contado esas historias. La pequeña gema que entrenaba junto con Perla trataba de invocar su arma pero no pudo en su niñez fue muy feliz junto con Perla ya que consideraba su madre y siempre la trato bien, pero esa pequeña gema había cambiado mucho ya no tenia esas ropas tan infantiles ahora vestía ropas mas cómodas: usaba un top de color blanco sin mangas, con unas mayas de color azul marino cortas, arriba de estas una falda transparente corta, unos zapatos de color negro y unos guantes largos de color negro. Su pelo pues ese no había cambiado mucho lo tenia largo agarrado en una cola alta con su fleco cayendo en su ojo izquierdo donde ocultaba su gema.

Perla ella usaba lo mismo desde hace dos años a excepción de una caperuza con un gorro de color café y que su pelo estaba mas largo, su actitud mejor era mas tranquila y casi nunca hablaba ya solo con su hija.

-Vamos Lizzi tienes que hacerlo

-Ya lo se madre solo que no tengo una concentración no se cual es mi inspiración

-Bueno intentamos con todo pero encontraras tu propia inspiración, dime ¿Quién es la persona mas importante en tu vida?

Lizzi se detuvo en seco, recibiendo un golpe de parte del holagrama de Perla, cayo al suelo fuertemente Perla corrió a ella con cara preocupada.

-¡Lizzi! ¿Estas bien?

-Ya se quien es

-¿Quién?

-¡Tu! ¡Tontita!

Lizzi abrazo a Perla fuertemente entonces escucharon que el portal se activaba y tres figuras aparecían, no las reconocieron y bajaron de donde estaban escondiéndose atrás de unos arbustos Perla se puso su gorro y cubrió su cara Lizzi se dio cuenta de que era hora de atacar y ella no había podido activar su arma Perla la vio con preocupación y Lizzi se percato de eso.

-¡Diablos! ¿Me puse de color azul verdad?

-Si, pero tranquila ya te protegeré tu me das fuerza para seguir día a día hija mía

-Gracias ma'

Perla salió sigilosamente de los arbustos activo su arma la cual era una lanza que se agrando y estaba afilada de la punta, Lizzi trago saliva su madre podía matar a cualquiera con esa arma con tal de protegerla, la gema salió atrás de su madre.

-Tranquila Lizzi lo haremos bien

-Si lo se mamá

Perla le sonrió a Lizzi y salieron al ataque las gemas que habían llegado no se percataron de su ataque hasta que se escucharon pasos en los arbustos.

-Gemas en posición

-Si

-¡Oh! Si nena

Las tres gemas que habían visitado el lugar se lanzaron al ataque, contra la de gema que tenia la caperuza.

-¡Aaaaaah!

-¡Hiiiiiaaaaa!

La gema visitante, la mas grande, ataco a Perla la cual los esquivo con facilidad y ataco a la gema mas grande entonces se escucho un pequeño gritito de una pequeña gema que estaba siendo tomada del cuello por una gema baja y de color morada Perla se distrajo por ver a su pequeña gema siendo tomada tan bruscamente, que grito desgarradoramente dejando helada la sangre a todos.

-¡Dejan a mi pequeño cuarzo en paz!

 **Hoooooooola pequeñas niños que leen el fic aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. De mi fic de Steven Universe si quieren saber que paso en los dos años pregunten a través de un PM, en el siguiente cap. Saldrá un oc especial de un amigo que estimo mucho a el señor negruu120 jajaja bueno así que esperen el nuevo cap. de Recuerdos de la guerra.**

 **Bay Bay**

 _PD:_ Verdad si se confundieron jajaja léanlo otra vez si no pues Neee no me importa jajaja no se crean la historia tomo un giro inesperado pelea entre Rose y Perla. Oh si otra cosa la gema que encontró Perla es un cuarzo rosa así que entiéndalo. Jajaja XD


	3. Regresando a casa y una nueva gema(?)

_Recuerdos de la gran guerra_

 _ **Hola tengo que aclararles algunas cosas así que aquí vamos:**_

 _ **1.-**_ _La historia toma un giro inesperado entre la pelea entre Rose y Perla_

 _ **2.-**_ _La gema que encuentra Perla y que se convierte en su hija es un cuarzo azul no uno rosa jajaja lo siento -.-'_

 _ **.3. *Es una carita no se confundan***_

 _ **3.-**_ _Mmmm… no se no me acuerdo este, ya se les diré de una vez que alguien muere en la historia así que no se desanimen aparte será un personaje cero esperado así que vamos con el fic._

 _ **PD:**_ _Se me olvida decir no empiecen a sacar conclusiones y ni se les ocurra mandarme un PM para que les diga así que Buena día, tarde, noche o madrugada._

* * *

 _Todos se detuvieron al instante la gema morada soltó al pequeño cuarzo que salió corriendo con su madre la cual le abrazo fuertemente provocando que el gorro callera hacia atrás y todos gritaran (a excepción de Perla y lizzie):_

 _-¡PERLA!_

 _Cuando Perla se dio cuenta ellos se acercaban a ella felices de verla mas Garnet ella soltó a Lizzie y la puso atrás de ella y invoco su lanza y les apunto a todos._

 _-¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 _-Perla no te alegra vernos_

 _Steven venia feliz como siempre Perla se rindió y sonrió al verlos Lizzie la tomo de la cintura, asustada, a Perla para que no avanzara Perla la vio y sus cara mostro un cariño que solo mostraba a su hija._

 _-Tranquila, cariño yo los conozco_

 _-Pero mamá ellos…_

 _-Vamos quiero que los conozcas_

 _Cuando Perla y Lizzie se acercaron a la gema más grande esta abrió los brazos y Perla la abrazo fuertemente dejando sin aliento a la otra._

 _-¡Garnet! ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

 _-Venimos en una misión uno de los detectores anuncio que una gema corrompida estaba aquí ¿No has visto algo inusual, por aquí?_

 _-No lo creo llevo mis dos años aquí con Lizzie, a menos que sean los hijos de…_

 _-¿Hijos?_

 _-¡Perla!_

 _Perla volteo a su derecha y encontró a Steven y a Amatista esperándola con los brazos abiertos ella los abrazo y luego los soltó se agacho para estar a su altura y sonrió._

 _-Steven, Amatista cuantos los extrañe, no saben cuanta falta hicieron_

 _-Perla, mira ya se como invocar mi escudo_

 _-Wow! Steven eso es genial muéstrame_

 _Steven se sentó y respiro profundamente su gema se ilumino y de ella salió su burbuja, el agacho la mirada pensando que Perla estaría decepcionada pero en cambio ella estaba sonriendo._

 _-Veras Steven en el tiempo que estuve fuera esta pequeña gema me enseño que es estar tranquila contigo misma pero en tu caso es contigo mismo yo ya no necesito mis pétalos para inspirarme, mira_

 _Perla respiro profundamente y un brillo apareció enfrente de ella en unos segundo su lanza ya estaba allí lista para ser usada y con solo tocarla se agrandaba como siempre, Perla sonreía plácidamente entonces su sonrisa desapareció._

 _-Oh es verdad estaba enseñándole a Lizzie como activar su arma vamos Lizzie tenemos que llegar a casa_

 _-Si madre_

 _Perla tomo de la mano de Lizzie y con la otra se la extendió a Steven y a las demás para que la acompañasen entonces Perla empezó a relatar._

 _-Garnet, hace un año detectaste una activación de un portal a la fuente de lagrimas de Rose, ¿verdad?_

 _-Si, ¿Por qué lo dices Perla?_

 _-Oh si es que… ¡Ha! Esto es vergonzoso yo la use_

 _-¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Si, cuando encontré a Lizzie su gema estaba rota la ayude a pelar con la espada por mientras después me acorde de que estaba la fuente y la lleve después de 1 año de entrenamiento pero no se enojo la trate muy bien así que es como mi hija, ejem Lizzie por que no te adelantas con Steven y Amatista a la sección de entrenamiento_

 _Perla miro a su hija pero entonces el cielo se nublo y de este empezaron a caer unas cuantas gotas, Perla frunció el seño y suspiro._

 _-Bueno creo que será a la casa vamos Garnet tu solo sigue ¿si?_

 _-Claro_

 _-Vamos Lizzie súbete a mi espalda_

 _Lizzie obedeció y lo hizo entonces Perla empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol después de un rato se dio cuanta de que Garnet y Amatista la seguían, Steven el la espalda de Garnet. Después de saltar en tantos arboles llegaron a una parte alejada del campo de fresas todo estaba limpio y había mucha vegetación Perla se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño templo el cual tenia forma de una fusión no muy grande pero estaba del estomago para arriba, la forma tenia dos brazos, cuatro brazos, tenia una gema en la frente y otra en el ojo el pelo era corto pero este tenia fleco cayéndole en los dos ojos. Las gemas miraron la figura impresionados para luego preguntar._

 _-¡¿Tu la hiciste?!_

 _-Si, solo aprendí un poco de arquitectura y la fusión que miran es Lizzila, adivinen quienes son las dos gemas_

 _Todos se pusieron en forma pensativa mientras entraban a una gran cueva aun lado de la estructura de fusión cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que había un portal igual al del Templo de la tierra._

 _-Perla, ¿Eso es un portal?_

 _-Si, miren siéntense, oh claro lo siento Lizzie por que no tres los cojines que cosiste_

 _Lizzie sonrió y activo una puerta con su gema y entro a un mundo diferente al de allí Perla solo vio como si hija salía de la habitación todos la miraron ella volteo y los vio mirándola fijamente eso hizo que en sus cachetes se tintaran de color azul y agachara la mirada avergonzada._

 _-¿Q…que?_

 _-Nada, solo que tiene una relación muy estrecha con esta Lizzie ¿Es tu hija, enserio?_

 _-Fui su heroína, siempre estuve con ella, la encontré desde niña su gema estaba rota cuando la encontré, le enseñe defensa con espada, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ella todavía no sabe invocar su arma, ella mejoro mi vida soy feliz cuando ella esta conmigo, la amo mas que a nada en el mundo ella es mi razón de vivir la amo mucho es mi pequeña, gracias a Beryl encontré el cariño y el amor en una persona a Lizzie le hice un juramento le dije que sin importar la situación o la consecuencia siempre la protegería. La amo mucho es la única cosa importante en mi vida, claro aparte de ustedes pero ella no se ella me cambio la vida por eso la considero mi hija._

 _En alguna parte del templo Lizzie escucho todo sus ojos estaba bañados en lagrimas entonces corrió hacia Perla y la a abrazo soltando lo que tenia en la mano Perla se sorprendió ante tal acto y sonrió con ternura al ver a Lizzie abrazándola de esa manera fuerte e insegura._

 _-¡Yo también te amo mamá!_

 _-Lizzie se que me amas nunca dudes de eso_

 _Entonces Lizzie soltó a Perla y esta sonrió por última vez y callo al suelo de un lado todos se horrorizaron al verla en ese estado._

 _-Tranquilos le pasa actualmente tiene pesadillas con la guerra una vez se quedo dormida así y proyecto su sueño lo vi todo era horrible lo que le hicieron a esas gemas ella se entero y me conto todo cuando termino se hecho a llorar la abrace pero ella no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de una gema creo que se llamaba Rose o algo así._

 _-Rose… No Rose ¿Por qué lo hice?… ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?... ¿Por qué mi hermana Malaquita lo hizo?_

 _Perla hablaba entre sueños entonces su gema se ilumino y se vio a Perla y a Rose peleando pero esta vez Rose se veía furiosa_

 _ ***En el sueño holograma***_

 _-¡Perla! ¡¿Qué crees que ha hecho tu querida hermana Malaquita?!_

 _-No tengo la mínima idea me fui a la guardería_

 _-Perla ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por que te fuiste cuando mas lo necesitábamos?_

 _-¡ROSE! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que cuando mas quisiera ayudar me haya ido! Yo no tengo la culpa de…_

 _-¡¿Culpa?! ¿Cuál culpa? Nadie aquí tiene la culpa_

 _-¡Rose! Yo… yo… yo me largo de aquí si_

 _-Bien lárgate sabes que mejor vete ya y si ten aquí tienes unas lindas gemas_

 _Rose le lanzo dos gemas rotas a Perla una era de color verde y otra de color amarillo Perla las soltó ante tal impacto que recibió al ver las gemas rotas, de sus mas grandes hermanas en la vida, estaban mas que rotas estaban destrozadas como un par de astillas pero cuando Perla las toco estas se disolvieron dejando a Perla en shock miro a Rose y ella la veía con enojo._

 _-Ustedes son crueles mataron a estas gemas._

 _Con esto Perla salió corriendo cuando Perla dijo crueles Rose se impacto Perla nunca le había dicho eso y se sintió mal pero ya no se podía hacer nada Perla estaba muerta por dentro._

 _*Fin del sueño holograma*_

 _Perla despertó en un lugar muy alumbrado era de mañana, por supuesto, esta se levanto y su cabeza le empezó a doler entonces vio una figura a su lado era su hija Lizzie pero cuando se adapto vio que estaba en el Templo de Ciudad Playa ella rodo los ojos y sacudió a su hija esta se levanto y tallo sus ojos y sonrió al ver a su madre con ella._

 _-Buenos días hija_

 _-Buenos días, oh es verdad estamos aquí por que las chicas y Steven querían que vinieras pero estuviste soñando otra vez se reprodujo tu holograma_

 _Al escuchar eso Perla se tapo la cara avergonzada para luego mostrar un sonrojo muy notorio de color azul Lizzie rio ante tal acto y se levanto Perla hizo lo mismo y camino hacia afuera, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el océano mas azul de lo normal escucho un golpe muy fuerte para luego ver a una gema de gran tamaño color verde, esta media dos metros de altura, tenia un pelo rojizo y en su cara no tenia rostro atacaba a las gemas con unas cuchillas que sobresalían de sus brazos, las gemas se veían agotadas Perla subió al techo de un salto seguida de Lizzie Perla salto hacia la gema corrompida y invoco su lanza la cual de una sola estocada mato al monstro este solo hizo ¡Puf! Y desapareció Perla cayo al suelo de pie y Lizzie le abrazo las demás gemas la siguieron y estas iban sorprendidas._

 _-¿Cómo hiciste eso?_

 _-No fue difícil solo le clave mi lanza y active la bola de energía adentro de el y se vio como una estocada limpia y perfecta_

 _Steven la vio con sus típicos ojos en estrellas y Lizzie la veía igual pero en sus ojos se formo un rombo brillante,_ _Garnet_ _la vio y le dio una palmada amistada en la espalda Perla solo sonrió Amatista sin previo aviso la abrazo Perla sonrió y la abrazo también entonces Amatista la soltó y le pregunto en voz baja._

 _-Perla, ¿Podemos platicar a solas?_

 _-Claro vamos a caminar_

 _Perla volteo a ver a Lizzie, esta estaba jugando con Steven a tocado por Steven, Lizzie ya controlaba eso de transformase en cualquier cosa por esa razón le recordaba tanto a Amatista ya que su forma favorita era de un gato, le indico a Amatista que empezaran a caminar mientras_ _Garnet_ _, Steven y Lizzie jugaban a tocado por Steven, mientras las chicas caminaban estaban es un ambiente muy incomodo._

 _-Bien ¿Qué me querías decir Amatista?_

 _-¡Ha! Es verdad ¿Te acuerdas cuando te fuiste y le dijiste a Steven que me dijera algo?_

 _-Oh si, digo si me acuerdo ¿Por?_

 _-¿Por qué lo dijiste?_

 _-Por que es verdad, Amatista, aunque no me plazca lo que hagas, si lo terminas arruinándolo, si haces algo erróneamente no significa que yo no cuente que lo hiciste para bien o que no hiciste esfuerzo, Amatista el punto es que yo te quiero como una hermana mucho, mucho pero aun así hay cosas que haces y tienen consecuencias por esa razón me enojo pero sabes te perdono todo lo que haces aunque sea malo o bueno pero aun así debes saber que ya no estaré mas enojada ya no me salgo de mis cabales Lizzie ahora es mi única preocupación_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Ella es una gema diferente a todas les demás, ella es especial yo la amo y si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría aunque no fuera mi culpa aun así, mira te contare algo que no le he contado a alguien y que ni siquiera Lizzie sabe pero debes prometer que no dirás nada._

 _-Lo prometo, Perla_

 _-Las del planeta madre están en busca de una gema especial, como lo se, bueno es difícil de explicar pero aun así tratare._

" _Hace 10 mil años Diamante Amarillo tuvo una aprendiz, Diamante la consideraba su hija la gema era un cuarzo rosa pero lo que Diamante no sabia era que el pequeño cuarzo tenia un poder que ninguna gema tenia cuando el cuarzo era como un "adolecente" empezó por si sola a activar su arma Diamante se veía complacida por la activación de la pequeña gema, Diamante luego empezó a tener mas trabajos y no pudo ver mas a su cuarzo rosa, la gema se puso triste pero trabajo para ser la mejor de la clase hasta que llego Jaspe ella era la mejor en fuerza y en cuerpo a cuerpo, el cuarzo sintió celos y empezó a practicar mas duro hasta horas altas en la noche Diamante se entero de esto y fue con su cuarzo esta se sintió avergonzada y Diamante se decepciono de ella. El cuarzo rosa trabajando duro y así tendía su Diamante con ella, un día Diamante llevo a su cuarzo, ya mayor, a una fabrica en el planeta madre Diamante le mostro unos artefactos muy extraños para ella Diamante le explico que con estas cosas eran Inyectores que revolucionarían al planeta madre que tendrían mas gemas en su armada y serian tan poderosas que nadie se enfrentarían a ellas, el cuarzo le pregunto que, que hacen estas cosas, a lo que Diamante le respondió:_

" _Estos inyectores absorberán cada energía y minerales de todo el planeta para crear gemas que nos ayudaran a conquistar a los demás planetas para crear mas y mas gemas" pero el cuarzo pensó que eso seria bueno pero destruirían gemas sin piedad solo para el bien de su planeta entonces dos años después presencio como un planeta entero se caí a pedazos por no tener energía el cuarzo se horrorizo y con esto inicio su rebelión al planeta madre donde mato a gemas sin piedad…_

 _-… mato a gemas sin piedad gemas amigas pelearon a su lado tratando de ganar al planeta madre Diamante Amarillo se sintió traicionada al saber que su cuarzo inicio una rebelión contra ella y peleo bueno mando a su mejor gema en combate Jaspe, las gemas traidoras ganaron la guerra pero hubo destrozos y muchas gemas murieron solo cuatro gemas traidoras sobrevivieron a la guerra desde entonces una de ella tiene pesadillas con ello._

 _Después de terminar su relato, Perla se detuvo en la orilla del mar Amatista se quedo a su lado mirando el cielo que estaba ya estrellándose luego vio una estrella pasar y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que esa "estrella" se dirigía hacia ellas se le abalanzo a Perla cuando esa "estrella" se estrellaba en la arena cerca de las los gemas que se vieron fijamente para luego pararse y sacudirse la arena que se pego a su ropa._

 _-¡¿Pero… que…demonios…es…eso?!_

 _-No tengo idea pero hay que tener cuidado_

 _Amatista solo asintió de lo conmocionada que estaba al ver ese grande… ¿rombo?_

 _-¿Pero que demonios, eso es un rombo?_

 _-Creo que si, vamos a ver_

 _-Claro pero con cuidado en cualquier momento puede pasar algo y no quiero que Lizzie se preocupe_

 _-Claro, vamos_

 _Las dos gemas se acercaron con mucho cuidado y silenciosas a la forma extraña que estaba en la arena entonces se escuchan unos pasos o mas bien muchos._

 _-¡Chicas! ¡¿Están bien?!_

 _-Si, pero silencio Steven_

 _-Pero Perla debes ver algo_

 _-Ahora que_

 _Steven la jalo de la mano seguido por Amatista y la llevo a la casa en el templo Perla ya caminaba bien ya que Steven la tiro unas cuantas veces en la arena habían escuchado perfectamente como la nave recién caída se había marchado y Perla suspiro frustrada al no lograr su objetivo._

 _Cuando entraron a la casa-templo Perla se encontró a su enemiga mortal o eso creía que era. Beryl. Lizzie y_ _Garnet forcejaban para que no escapara entonces Lizzie no puedo mas y soltó el brazo de la gema y esta se libero de Garnet y se le hecho encima a Perla la cual apenas puedo reaccionar ante tal ataque._

 _-¡TUUUUUU!_

 _-Beryl, ¿Qué quieres?_

 _-Tu, ¿Qué pensabas al tratar con una gema rota?_

 _-Oh, hablas de Lizzie_

 _-Si por supuesto, ¿Qué pensabas?_

 _-Nada, Lizzie merecía el amor y cariño de una gema mayor tu no sabes el sufrimiento que alguien puede pasar con Jaspe ella la mando a la guerra y casi fue acecinada por… Rose_

 _Todo quedo en silencio Perla aprovecho para quitarse de encima a Beryl esta sorprendida callo al piso entonces se sintió débil Steven le había puesto las cadenas de Rose esta se quedo allí sin hacer nada._

 _Habían pasado horas y mientras discutían que hacer con la gema traidora Steven salió de la casa un rato seguido, a escondidas, por Lizzie quien le miraba preocupada Steven se sentó en los peldaños de la escalera y Lizzie se le junto._

 _-¿Tu, que piensas?_

 _-¿De que?_

 _-De esto, de Perla, de nosotros, de Beryl_

 _-Ah pues de Perla yo la considero mi madre ya que ella me salvo de mi propia oscuridad, de ustedes no se no los conozco pero se demasiado para saber que son buenos mamá me contaba historias de Las Cristal Gems me fascinaban, de Beryl yo la conocí ella estaba en mi equipo de matanza y destrucción trabajábamos en la guardería pero se vio total destruida y Jaspe nos mando a la guerra yo todavía no sabia activar mi arma entonces apareció ella, Rose, ella rompió mi gema cuando lo hizo en su cara no se vio emoción alguna una gema gigante me vio apunto de morir y me hizo a un lado caí del lado sin fuerzas y esta se enfrento a Rose, la gema que me defendió tenia una gran hacha entonces fue cuando vi un destello blanco que se interpuso entre Rose y la gema gigantona, la gema grande de todas maneras soltó su hacha y la otra gema protectora de Rose con su espada trato de protegerla pero lo único que hizo fue ir a su gema a regenerarse cuando nos retiramos a la guardería yo me resguarde en un hoyo de allí y ya no volví a salir hasta que Perla me rescato._

 _-Wow! No puedo creer que hayas vivido todo eso y yo este diciendo que lo de vivir lo de Jaspe que era peor_

 _-Jajaja si hubieras estado en la guerra estuviera traumatizado con eso pocas gemas que sobrevivieron no se les pudo olvidar el infierno que vivieron por ejemplo Amatista y Perla ellas no pueden olvidarlo Perla sufre de esas pesadillas y Amatista cada día se lamenta ser así pero ellas solamente no pueden cambiarlo es su destino mira te proyectare esto pero nadie sabe que tengo ese poder inclusive Perla no sabe que lo tengo ahora te debes de acordar de este día._

 _Lizzie se quieto el fleco de su ojo mostrando su gema que brillaba como nunca entonces un holograma de color azul marino se mostro con todo y sonido._

 _ ***Holograma***_

 _Se puede apreciar que Steven y Amatista están en la guardería entonces se activa el portal del cual sale Perla._

 _-Aquí estas_

 _-Genial llego la aguafiestas_

 _Perla ve a todos e una mueca y del portal da un salto para cae firmemente en el suelo con una cara desaprobatoria._

 _-_ _Garnet_ _me dijo que estarías aquí pero no quise creerlo ¡Amatista! ¡¿En que estabas pensando al traer a Steven a la Guardería?!_

 _-No lo se estábamos en el vecindario_

 _-Perla, ¿Amatista realmente nació aquí?_

 _-¿Cuánto llegaste a contarle?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a la parte mala? ¿De cómo este lugar malo, las gemas malas, vienen a crear mas gemas malas? ¡¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?!_

 _-¡¿Ellas crean otras gemas aquí?!_

 _-¡Amatista! ¡El no esta preparado!_

 _-¡Oh! Pero no te preocupes Steven ahora todo esta muy bien…_

 _-¡Amatista!_

 _-…Todo fue resuelto, ¡ganamos! *Basta* Limpiamos este lugar para que la tierra *Basta* estuviera a salvo de paracitos *Para* como ¡YO!_

 _-¡Amatista! ¡Fue suficiente!_

 _-¿Perla…?_

 _-Steven, lo siento nunca hubiera querido que vieras este horrible lugar_

 _-Entonces ¡¿Por qué no se van de aquí?!_

 _En eso Amatista invoca su látigo y con el enrolla a Perla y le lanza para que choque en una de las patas de los inyectores._

 _-¡Admítelo! ¡Tú solo te avergüenzas de mí!_

 _Amatista Laza otro ataque pero Perla este lo logra esquivar para que el látigo golpe a la pata de inyector y en este se haga un corte fino que la atraviesa. Steven intenta intervenir diciendo:_

 _-Amatista… ¡Ah! Espera_

 _Pero Amatista lo lanza fuera de la pelea y Steven rabota varias veces en el piso para el final cae de boca al tropezar con una piedra. Perla invoca su arma rápidamente, molesta._

 _-No quiero pelear contigo_

 _-Yo tampoco querría pelear conmigo_

 _Al decir eso Amatista se lanza al ataque transformándose en una bola de rapidez (no se, sinceramente, como llamarle a eso) y tratar de atacar a Perla pero esta lo esquiva con su lanza, tratando de darle con sus bolas de energía, Amatista en el aire ataca a Perla con su látigo pero esta lo esquiva pisándolo con su pie y cortándolo, Steven se acerca corriendo._

 _-¡Chicas! Alto_

 _-¡No te metas!_

 _Amatista le lanza su látigo enredándose en los pies de Steven haciéndolo caer al piso, Amatista intenta pelear con Perla pero esta al fallar todo sus golpes invoca a su látigo y trata de pegarle a Perla pero lo único que logra es recibir un golpe en la cara departe de Perla._

 _-Amatista, ya basta no puedes vencerme_

 _-No…me…importa_

 _Y con un grito ronco invoca dos látigos los cuales los logra enganchar a la lanza de Perla, la cual forceja para que no se le zafe su lanza de las manos, las dos gemas cansadas pero aun forcejan para ganarle a la otra._

 _-No voy a dejar que siempre me estés recordando lo que odio de mi misma_

 _Esto lo dice mientras a través de sus látigos envía una ráfaga de energía morada la cual se estrella en la lanza de Perla provocando una explosión y que Perla salga volando al inyector y choque en el mientras Amatista se acerca con gruesas lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas._

 _-Nunca pedí ser lo que soy, nunca pedí se creada…_

 _-Amatista…_

 _-Amatista por favor ya basta, se que estas enojada pero no soporto verlas a las dos hacerse daño._

 _Entonces donde la pata de inyector fue cortada por fin se zafa haciendo caer al eyector encima de Perla, Steven y Amatista a tiempo en que Steven crea su burbuja pero Amatista da un paso atrás y no entra a la burbuja._

 _-¡Amatista!_

 _Entonces Amatista empieza a correr y el inyector cae encima en Steven y Perla_

 _ ***Fin del holograma***_

 _Steven veía fijamente la imagen que estaba estática después de desapareció en la mente de Lizzie entonces se escucho un golpe sordo en la arena Lizzie se levanto alerta al igual que Steven las gemas mas pequeñas bajaron rápido los peldaños y vieron mas atentos y vieron un… ¿Rombo?_

 _-Un… ¿Rombo?_

 _-Mmmm… Que sutil es la nave ¿no crees?_

 _-Mmmm… si puede ser así_

 _Los chicos se acercaron más y más hasta ver bien era una nave en forma de rombo de color amarillo oscuro entonces de allí se abrió una escotilla, las gemas mas jóvenes retrocedieron, de la cual salió mucho humo y salió una figura alta y formada (de fuerza y así) perfectamente, su piel es de color gris, sus ojos son azules claro los cuales resaltan, lleva una armadura hecha añicos, lo único que queda de ella son las piernas y parte del torso y del hombro el cual no cubre mas del brazo, en las partes de la armadura se pueden apreciar unos picos que dan una forma raposa a la prenda, cuando la gema se pudo observar bien vieron que su pelo era corto, negro, lacio con un mechón levantado en la derecha cuando salió completamente de la nave se veía desorientado pero luego ya se adapto._

 _Mientras los chicos veían sus demás facciones las gemas las chicas salen del Templo y van a la playa encontrándose con una nave en forma de rombo y que en la escotilla tenia el símbolo de Rose (ose a el de su escudo) Perla al ver esto se confundo pero al ver a la gema recién salida se sorprende._

 _Es un hombre. Una gema hombre._

 _Sin antes darse cuanta ella ya esta al suelo amenazada con una espada demasiado larga y esta la tiene el mismo hombre que acababa de aparecer de la nave ella ve a sus costados y ve a las gemas encadenadas con burbujas de color gris casi negro ve a Lizzie ella esta libre esta estaba muy asustada para reaccionar, Perla ve a su hija con mas fajamiento pero la espada la obliga a voltear a ver a la gema visitante, la gema gris le pone la espada en la clavícula Perla lo ve y frunce el seño. Pero antes de decir algo la gema ya estaba volando por los aires se veía a una gema a la luz de la luna saltando para atacar a la gema visitante y Perla se sorprende al enterarse de que es nada mas ni nada menos que…_

 _Su pequeño cuarzo azul._

* * *

 _ **Hola negruu120 si estas leyendo esto si tu entrada fue con Steve y Lizzie pero no pude evitarlo tenia que hacerlo aparte de lo que me dijiste voy a cambiar ciertas cosas así que no te enojes pero mira un 70% es lo que tu me dijiste y el otro 30% es lo que cambie así que disfruta esto. A los demás si disfrutan leer este fic déjeme un**_ _ **review**_ _ **, denle en favoritos y en seguir o**_ _ **follower**_ _ **o como se escriba jajaja XD.**_

 _Bay Bay_


End file.
